Some types of communication modulation techniques involve the use of an in-phase (I) signal and a quadrature (Q) signal. The phase difference between the I and signals should be of a predetermined level (e.g., 90 degrees). Unfortunately, the phase difference between the I and Q signals in a receiver may deviate from the predetermined level, which is referred to as phase error. Phase error can limit the image response rejection ratio (IMRR).